Prince & Princess
by feliseureka
Summary: Karin terjebak di dunia ceritanya author. Karin harus menyelesaikan cerita agar bisa pulang ke bumi. Akan kah dia bisa pulang ke bumi? (Author tidak bisa membuat Summary dengan baik dan benar) Kalau penasaran langsung baca aja.
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious Book!

**Hai, author balik lagi~. author mau membuat fanfic baru~(yang lama tidak di update #penyakitmalasmenyerang+idebuntu ). fanfic ini sudah dibaca oleh teman-teman author di kelas walau sebagian (tapi masih kalah dengan cerita buatan teman yang bagus+terkenal di kelas itu #pundungdipojokan). Semoga fanfic ini ada yang suka. Selamat Membaca...**

* * *

 **Prince & Princess**

 **.**

 **Warning: typo, kata-kata salah, cerita kurang menarik, dll...**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1: Mysterious Book!**

* * *

 **Karin POV**

Sekarang aku berada di Perpustakaan. Kalian tahu kan apa yang ku lakukan, tentu saja membaca buku. Buku yang aku baca adalah buku cerita. Aku sangat menyukai buku cerita yang ber-genre fantasi dan romance, tapi genre yang lain aku suka juga kok (walau tidak terlalu).

Sesudah aku membaca cerita yang ku baca, aku mencari buku cerita lain. Ketika aku menemukan buku cerita yang lainnya, aku melihat sebuah buku cerita yang berjudul _Prince & Princess. _Walau penjaga perpustakaan melarangku membuka apalagi membaca buku cerita itu, aku tetap nekat membacanya karena aku kepo tingkat dewa dengan buku itu.

Aku mulai membuka halaman pertama buku itu, isi-nya adalah "Story World: 999.999.999 x 999.999.999. Connecting to area. teleport system active. ready to teleport" dan sesudah ku membacanya, tiba-tiba perpustakaan itu berubah menjadi tempat kosong.

Aku tetap fokus membaca buku itu. Halaman kedua:

 **.**

From: author pembuat fic gaje ini  
to: someone yang membaca buku cerita

Subject: Welcome to Story World

Selamat datang di dunia cerita-nya author! Kau tidak bisa keluar dari dunia cerita author sebelum menyelesaikan cerita ini.  
Semoga Berhasil! Sekian dari surat ini, sampai jumpa...

Good Luck,

author

 **.**

Seketika itu juga aku berpindah tempat ke tempat yang belum pernah aku kunjungi. Hamparan rumput yang luas, angin bertiup, dan suasana nyaman dapat kurasakan walau disitu tidak ada seseorang yang dapat ku minta tolong. Aku membuka halaman ketiga... isinya kosong. aku membuka halaman selanjutnya dan hingga akhir... isinya kosong semua.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa lapar. aku mencoba mencari pohon yang ada buahnya di hamparan rumput hijau. Aku menengok kanan, kiri, depan, belakang, atas, dan bawah tidak ada satu pohon pun. aku pun menghela nafas dan mencoba merebahkan diri dihamparan rumput itu.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa menyender ke suatu pohon. aku menoleh kebelakang dan... "Pohon!" seruku kegirangan. aku melihat pohon itu seperti pohon apel dan buah apel yang sudah matang menggantung di pohon itu.

'Sepertinya tadi tidak ada pohon dibelakangku, tapi mengapa sekarang ada?' batin ku. Aku memetik buah apel itu dan memakannya. Setelah memakan buah itu, aku merasa mengantuk. 'Apa ini apel beracun?! apa ini seperti cerita Snow White yang makan apel dari seorang nenek terus tidur, selanjutnya dicium pangeran biar bangun. Tapi aku memetiknya langsung dari pohonnya' batinku. Karena tidak bisa melawan rasa kantuk tersebut, akhirnya aku tertidur.

.

Aku berusaha membuka mataku, walau sedikit berat. "Akhirnya kau bangun juga" kata seseorang yang tanpa ku sadari berada di sampingku. Aku menoleh ke orang itu. "Ah, perkenalkan namaku Miyon" kata orang yang bernama Miyon itu. "Perkenalkan Namaku Karin" kata ku.

"Kau baru ya disini? Sepertinya kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya" tanya Miyon. "Iya, sebenarnya aku berasal dari bumi" kata ku. "Kalau aku memang dari sini" kata Miyon. "Kalau begitu, kau tahu tidak cara menyelesaikan cerita di dunia ini" tanya ku. "Cerita? Cerita apaan" Kata Miyon yang sepertinya bingung dengan pertanyaan ku itu. "ah sudahlah lupakan saja" kata ku.

"Oh iya, kau berasal dari bumi kan! Kalau begitu biar ku jelaskan tentang dunia ini. Dunia Cerita ini memang cukup aneh, tiba-tiba pohon muncul, tsunami ada di langit, Tiba-tiba orang meninggal dunia tanpa sebab" Kata Miyon yang membuatku merinding. "Jika kau mati di sini, kau juga mati di dunia nyata, kau tahu!" Lanjut Miyon dengan nada sedikit membentak. Aku hanya mengangukkan kepala. "Jika melanggar peraturan, orang yang melanggar peraturan akan mati di dunia ini dengan sadis" kata Miyon dengan tampang horor-nya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, memang apa saja peraturannya?" tanya ku. "Baiklah, yang pertama: Dilarang membawa makanan atau minuman dari bumi ke dunia ini" kata Miyon. "Peraturan macam apa tuh, kayak di bioskop sama perpustakaan saja" kata ku menahan tawa. "Kedua: dilarang membawa alat elektronik dari bumi ke dunia ini" kata Miyon. Aku bersyukur karena handphone ku aku taruh di tas ku. "Ketiga yang terakhir: Siapa yang melanggar dua peraturan yang di atas, Harus dihukum seberat-beratnya" kata Miyon. Aku hampir tertawa mendengar peraturan yang ketiga. "Oh iya, aku lupa. Peraturan keempat: Semua orang yang berumur lebih dari 3 tahun dan kurang dari 18 tahun, harus sekolah" kata Miyon.

"Sekolah? Aku bersekolah di bumi sekarang" kata ku. "Mana bisa begitu, kau harus bersekolah di sekolah dunia ini" kata Miyon. "WHAT!? Jadi Aku Sekolah di dua tempat nih!" kata ku kaget. "Ya begitulah... Bagaimana jika bersekolah di sekolah ku saja" kata Miyon. "Apa pelajarannya sama dengan di bumi" tanya ku. "Aku mana tahu pelajaran di bumi" kata Miyon. "Apa ada yang aneh lagi di dunia ini, seperti sihir gitu" kata Karin. "Bagaimana kamu tahu kalau di dunia ini ada sihir" kata Miyon kaget. "Jadi ada toh" kata Karin sweat drop.

"Sebaiknya, kita langsung mendaftarkanmu di sekolah saja" kata Miyon. "Ide yang bagus!" kata ku. Aku dan Miyon pergi dari kamar yang tidak ku kenal.

(Di Sekolah)

"Jadi... Nama Sekolah ini Sakura Gaoka" kata ku. "Memang, Sekolah ini bisa dibilang lengkap loh. Pangeran dan Putri Kerajaan Dunia ini bersekolah di Sekolah ini juga" kata Miyon senang. 'Mengapa tidak sekolah privat saja mereka' batin ku. "Bukan kah berbahaya jika Pangeran dan Putri bersekolah di sini" kata ku. "Tenang, Pangeran dan Putri punya cara menghadapi mereka" kata Miyon. "Memang siapa saja yang menganggu" tanya ku. "Banyak! tapi yang terkenal adalah satu grup yang berisi rakyat jelata (?) yang mengincar Pangeran. Grup tersebut namanya Kazune-Z" kata Miyon. "Bagaimana kalau kamu, kau juga mengganggu tidak?" tanya ku. "Kalau aku sih hanya teman biasa dengan mereka" kata Miyon. "Oh gitu" jawab ku singkat.

"Trus, ngapain kita di sini lama-lama" tanya ku. "Eh, iya. baiklah akan ku beritahu dimana rumah mu" kata Miyon. "Rumah ku?" kata ku bingung. "Jika ada orang baru yang datang ke sini, pasti diberi rumah" kata Miyon. "Apa artinya aku tidak bisa pulang ke bumi!?" kata ku kaget. "Kalau sepengetahuan ku sih tidak, tapi jalani saja kehidupan baru di dunia ini" kata Miyon dengan tampang Ceria-nya.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Selesai!**

* * *

 **Review:**

 **safniradhika: Iya, author bakal lanjutin kok. adegan romantisnya pada Chapter ke... (author gak tahu). Ganbatte~**

 **LB EXO: Yang Sabar ya... author bakal ngelanjutin fanfic ini kok sampai akhir (kalau inget).  
1\. Tapi yang fanfic di buku itu jangan di sebutin  
** **2\. itu Fanfic Zenonia bukan M - - - - - e  
** **3\. itu udah diupdate di buku 1 halaman, kalo mau baca di s - - - - - - aja.**

 **azahnurbandini: Arigato buat reviewnya. Ganbatte**

 **kujio kyoko fukada: Arigato buat reviewnya~ Ganbatte**

 **harune mio: Arigato udah mereview fanfic ini~ Ganbatte**

 **Guest: Kyaaa Arigatooooo ( Hiraukan saja, author memang lebay kalo ada reader setianya ) Ganbatte~~~**

 **LB: Arigato sudah mereview fanfic ini~ Ganbatte.**

 **agung: Arigato buat review-nya. Ganbatte~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Class

**author melanjutkan fanfic yang author buat (udah tahu). Review untuk chapter 1 udah author bales di Chapter 1 yang hampir dibawah (Tapi kalau belum yang sabar ya #dihajarmasa). Tapi kata katanya sama semua XD (author tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi arigato buat reviewnya). untuk tidak memperpanjang waktu, silahkan baca fanfic ini.**

* * *

 **Prince & Princess**

 **.**

 **Warning: typo, kata-kata salah, cerita kurang menarik, dll...**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2 : New Class**

* * *

 **Karin POV**

Hari pertama masuk sekolah baru di dunia yang aneh ini. Aku berjalan menuju ke Sekolah dan... "Karin" kata seseorang yang dari suara nya familiar di telinga ku. "Miyon" kata ku. "Kau tahu, kalau ternyata kita satu kelas loh!" kata Miyon. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu" tanya ku. "Gampang saja, aku memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat dan mengetahui jawaban dan soal yang ingin aku ketahui" kata Miyon. 'itu disebut sihir ya? aku baru tahu' pikir Karin. "Apa itu memang benar" tanya ku karena aku tidak yakin dengan nya. "Baiklah lihat saja nanti" kata Miyon.

(Di Sekolah)

"Wah, tidak bisa dipercaya! di luar, aku merasa sekolah ini tidak luas, pas masuk sekolah ini luas banget!" kata ku kagum. "Ini adalah salah satu keajaiban sekolah ini" kata Miyon senang. "Ayo kita lihat dimana kelas kita" lanjut Miyon. Ketika aku dan Miyon melihat kertas penempatan Murid... "Wah, tebakan mu itu benar!" kata ku kagum.

"Itu bukan tebakan, tapi sihir!" kata Miyon dengan wajah cemberut nya. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Tiba-tiba gempa bumi melanda sekolah baru ku. Terdengar teriakkan segerombolan orang dari arah pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Memang apa yang terjadi, apa ada parade" tanya ku. " Karin jangan bercanda deh, Coba kamu lihat baik-baik orang yang berada di tengah para gerombolan yang berdatangan dari arah kiri dan kanan" kata Miyon.

Aku hanya melihat dua orang berada di antara gerombolan orang dan para bodyguard. Mereka sama-sama berambut pirang. "Siapa mereka?" tanya ku. "Aduh, panggilin ambulan yang tujuannya ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa dong" kata Miyon. "eh kenapa" tanya ku. "Mereka itu pangeran dan putri" kata Miyon sedikit membentak. "Pantas saja mereka heboh" kata ku.

Aku melihat mereka sangat serasi, rambutnya sama-sama pirang, warna mata nya sama, ya cocok deh mereka. "Mereka itu pacaran ya?" tanya ku. "KARIIIINNNN! Kau bagaimana sih! kayak gitu aja gak tau! mereka itu bla... bla... bla..." bentak Miyon sambil marah-marah. Aku langsung menyumpal telingaku dengan kertas yang ku temukan di papan pengumuman.

Tiba-tiba ada sesorang laki-laki memperhatikan tingkah laku Miyon. Miyon yang mengetahui kalau ada yang melihatnya, langsung salah tingkah _._ Aku membuang kertas yang aku buat menyumpal telinga ku tadi.

"E-eh, ka-kamu ngapain di sini..." kata Miyon nge-blushing. 'wew, sifat nya langsung berubah' batin ku.

Orang itu masih cengo melihat Miyon. "ehem... ada apa nieeeee" kata ku memanas-manasin mereka. Miyon pun langsung menjitak kepala ku, dan orang itu langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

"aduh! sakit tahu!" ringis ku. "Jangan bilang begitu dong!" kata Miyon menahan amarah. "Memang nama nya itu siapa?" tanga ku. "Di-dia namanya Sa-Sakurai Yuki" kata Miyon gugup.

"Kamu suka sama dia ya" kata ku. "ya gitu deh" kata Miyon sedikit blushing. 'Sudah kuduga, dia suka dengan-nya' batin ku.

"eh aku gak bisa di sini lama-lama, sampai ketemu di kelas ya" kata Miyon. Tiba-tiba Miyon menghilang begitu saja. "eh Miyon, jangan tinggalin aku! Aku gak tau dimana kelasnya" teriak ku dengan nada yang lumayan tinggi. "baiklah aku cari sendiri kelasnya" aku berbicara sendiri.

 **.**

"Bukan yang ini, yang ini juga bukan..." kata ku sambil mencari kelas baru ku. Karena aku terlalu fokus dengan kelas yang ku cari, tiba-tiba aku menabrak seseorang. "Aduh!" ringis kami berdua. "Ma-maafkan aku" kata ku meminta maaf. "Tidak apa-apa dewi ku" kata nya. 'apa aku tidak salah dengar, tadi dia memanggil ku dengan sebutan dewi' batin ku. "Maaf tadi kau menyebut ku dengan sebutan apa?" kata ku memastikan.

"Dewi, soal nya kamu cantik banget deh" kata orang itu. "atas kuasa apa kau memanggil ku dengan sebutan dewi mu!" bentak ku. "atas kuasa para artis terkenal (?), kau pasti mengenalku bukan?" kata nya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata-nya.

Aku mau muntah melihat nya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal mu, memang siapa kau?" kata ku. Dia langsung syok mendengar perkataan ku itu. "Baru pertama kali ada seorang dewi tidak mengenal ku, sang pangeran (?) artis yang terkenal di dunia ini" kata nya sambil pundung di pojokan.

"Loh, sejak kapan dia ada di pojokan" kata ku kaget melihat dia sudah ada di ujung dunia (?) (emang ada -_- ). "Tapi tidak apa-apa" kata nya sambil berdiri. Dan... Tiba-tiba orang itu hilang lagi. "Nama ku Jin Kuga tapi kau bisa panggil Jin, Salam kenal dewi ku" kata orang yang bernama Jin itu, sekarang dia tepat di belakang ku.

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan... "Kyaaaaaaa-" teriak ku yang berhasil membuat Jin terpental sampai 10 meter. "Wow, suara mu memang sangat indah (?) Dewi ku memang berbakat menjadi penyanyi~" kata Jin kagum. 'memuji atau meledek orang ini' batin ku.

"Nama ku Hanazono Karin, jangan memanggil ku dengan sebutan 'dewi' lagi" kata ku dengan tegas. "Itu dia! Jin-kun" kata seseorang dari gerombolan perempuan yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ternyata ketahuan juga ya, sampai ketemu lagi Dewi ku~" kata Jin sambil berlari. 'Dia masih memanggil ku dengan sebutan dewi ' batin ku.

Aku mencari kelas baru ku dan akhir nya ku temukan berada di ujung sekolah. Aku pun memasuki kelas baru ku. "Hai Karin!" sapa Miyon yang terlihat sudah berada di bangku nya. "Hai Miyon" sapa ku sambil men-deathglare nya.

Aku melihat ke salah satu bangku yang sudah dikerumuni para gadis. Tentu saja yang dikerumuni bukan bangku nya, tetapi laki-laki yang duduk di bangku itu.

"Pangeran, hari ini kamu cakep banget deh" puji salah satu gadis.

"Pangeran, Jadilah pacar ku" kata seorang gadis yang melamar pangeran.

"Pangeran, terimalah bunga dari ku~" kata seorang gadis yang membawa bunga.

"Menyingkirlah kalian dari Pangeran Kujyo!" kata seorang dari gerombolan perempuan yang baru masuk ke kelas dan langsung menyerang para serangga (?) yang berada di dekat bangku Pangeran itu.

"Miyon, mereka itu siapa ya" tanya ku. "Mereka itu Kazune-Z tahu!" jawab Miyon. "Jadi mereka itu Kazune-Z?" kata ku. "Hati-hati pada mereka! Jika kau terlalu dekat dengan Pangeran, kau akan bernasib sama dengan mereka" kata Miyon sambil menunjukan para mayat gadis yang pingsan akibat terkena serangan dari anggota Kazune-Z.

"Hai Dewi ku~ ternyata kita sekelas ya" kata seseorang yang aku harap tidak aku temui. "Jin?!" kata ku kaget. "Ehm... ada apa ini" kata Miyon sambil mengikuti apa yang ku lakukan padanya tadi. Aku langsung men-death glare nya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Jin, nanti nasib kamu sama dengan mereka, kalau Jin fans-nya nama nya Jin-Z" bisik Miyon sambil menunjukan para gadis yang pingsan diseret ke luar kelas oleh para Kazune-Z. "Mengerikan..." kata ku merinding.

"Tadi kau bilang apa pada dewiku?" tanya Jin kepada Miyon. "Tadi kau memanggil Karin dengan sebutan apa" kata Miyon memastikan kalau telinganya masih berfungsi dengan normal. "Dewi" kata Jin dengan riang.

1 Detik... otak Miyon masih memproses data yang masuk...

2 Detik... Karin langsung memerah dan menutup wajahnya...

3 Detik... Proses data selesai...

"Cie... cie... cie, Kayak nya ada pasangan baru~" kata Miyon sekeras-kerasnya. Tiba-tiba aku merasa diperhatikan beberapa murid perempuan yang sepertinya sangat berbahaya. Dan muncul lah Jin-Z sambil men-death glare Karin (author : Hore~). "Tenang... tenang dewi ku, aku bisa menangani ini" kata Jin dengan gaya cool-nya.

Ketika Jin mau menenangkan para banteng yang mengamuk (?), para Jin-Z sudah menghancurkan seisi kelas dan dibantu oleh Kazune-Z yang selesai membuang mayat para gadis dan masih dalam keadaan 'bad mood'. Dan diikuti para siswa melempar semua barang di kelas.

"Oi, apa yang terjadi?" tanya guru yang sepertinya mengajar di kelas baru ku. Semua murid langsung diam tidak bergerak satu milimeter. Mereka merasakan ada aura mematikan dari guru tersebut. "Tenang... tenang, kalian cuma di hukum kok" kata guru tenang, tapi hukuman yang diberikan sangatlah mematikan bagi para murid.

"kecuali Pangeran" lanjut guru itu karena kalau ia menghukum pangeran, dia bakal mati. Pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakan satu murid yang terlambat masuk kelas. "Maaf guru saya terlambat. Tadi ada gerombolan kucing lewat di depan gerbang, jadi aku menunggu sampai mereka sudah lewat" kata Murid itu.

Muncul lah empat siku-siku di kepala guru itu. "Apa Hubungan nyaaaa" bentak guru itu. "eits, jangan marah gitu. Ingat, saya ini anak bangsawan. Jadi kalau mau menghukum aku, bakal aku laporin ke orang tua ku" Kata murid itu tanpa dosa. Guru itu mengalah dan tidak jadi memberinya hukuman.

"Saya adalah Artis terkenal guru, Jika guru memberi hukuman pada saya, saya bakal laporin ke pihak kepolisian atas tuduhan pencemaran nama baik" kata Jin mengancam guru itu. 'Apa hubungannya coba' batin ku. Guru itu tidak jadi memberikan hukuman pada Jin.

'Astaga, ternyata guru kalah dengan murid' pikir ku sambil sweat drop. "Baiklah kalian yang tersisa, nanti ada pelajaran matematika dan pagi ini ada hukuman lari sebanyak 100 kali mengelilingi lapangan" kata guru itu. "Tidaaaaaak" teriak semua murid kecuali mereka bertiga.

(Pada Saat Hukuman Lari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 100 kali)

Semua murid yang kena hukuman langsung pingsan ketika memasuki putaran ke 44. "Ck..ck.. kasihan ya mereka" kata murid yang tidak kena hukuman. "Tapi aku tidak senang karena Dewiku kena hukuman juga" kata Jin.

(Pada saat hukuman pelajaran matematika)

"Jika diketahui sebuah kubus memiliki rusuk 8cm, Akan dimasukan kubus yang kecil berukuran 2mm. Jadi berapa jumlah kubus kecil yang diperlukan?" tanya guru tersebut. Semua anak pada tertidur mendengar pertanyaan itu. Guru itu memukul penggaris besi ke meja sehingga membuat meja dan penggaris besi itu menjadi dua. Semua murid langsung terbangun dan merinding, kecuali ketiga murid yang tidak dihukum, karena mereka tidak ada di kelas. "Kalau begitu kerjakan buku halaman 999 dengan jumlah soal 9990" kata guru itu. "Harus selesai hari ini, dan jawaban harus benar semua!" kata guru itu.

'Pantas saja pelajaran ini tidak disuka banyak murid, gurunya terlalu menyeramkan' batin ku. Ternyata ada satu murid yang selesai duluan. Guru itu mengoreksi jawaban murid tersebut. "Ini Salah! Caranya begini loh! Jadi bla... bla... bla..." kata guru itu pada murid tersebut. Semua murid yang ada di kelas langsung menyumpal telinga mereka dengan kertas agar penjelasan sang guru tidak terdengar oleh mereka.

 **.**

Dan Akhirnya penderitaan selesai, tapi... "Oh, jadi kamu yang menganggu Jin-Kun" kata seorang dari Jin-Z. "Ti-tidak, aku tidak menganggu nya" kata ku. "Jangan cari alasan deh, kami sudah tahu kok!" kata Salah seorang dari Jin-Z. Kebetulan Jin lewat di situ, "Kalian menganggu pemandangan tahu!" kata Jin kepada Jin-Z. "Ma-maafkan aku Jin-kun, jangan jauhi kami" kata mereka dengan _pupy eyes_ -nya.

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi aja kemana gitu, jangan ada di sini" kata Jin memberi saran ke mereka. "Ba-baiklah Jin-kun" kata mereka mematuhi saran Jin. "Oh, jadi kau di sini ya, Jin" kata seseorang dari belakang. Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang, dan aku melihat dua orang yang tadi tidak dihukum di kelas. "Micchi, ngapain kamu di sini, nganggu aja deh" kata Jin. "Oh, jadi kamu murid baru itu ya, perkenalkan nama ku Micchi, dan yang disebelahku adalah Pangeran Kazune, dan yang ada di dekat mu adalah Jin" kata orang yang bernama Micchi itu.

"O-oh be-begitu, na-nama ku Ka-karin. Salam kenal" kata ku gugup. "Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihat mu sebelumnya. Kalau boleh tahu, kamu dari mana?" tanya Kazune. "Aku dari bumi, aku tidak sengaja sampai sini karena membaca buku aneh berjudul Prince & Princess, dan sebenarnya aku ingin kembali ke dunia ku" kata ku tak sengaja membicarakan itu. "hiks.. hiks.. cerita yang menyedihkan" kata Micchi lebay.

Aku melihat ekspresi Kazune kaget. "Karin!" kata seseorang yang familiar di telinga ku. "Miyon" kata ku sambil menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. "Karin, perkenalkan namanya Himeka" kata Miyon memperkenalkan temannya. "Salam kenal, namaku Karin" kata ku. "Senang bertemu dengan mu" kata Himeka. Tiba-tiba ada suara ledakan yang cukup dasyat. Kumpulan asap memenuhi udara di dekat gerbang sekolah. 'Apa yang terjadi?!' batin ku.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Selesai~**

* * *

 **Review:**

 **safniradhika: Thanks buat Reviewnya di chapter 2~ Ganbatte~**

 **Meydiana585: Thanks buat Reviewnya, author sudah publish kok yang Chapter 3 beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum author membalas reviewnya~ Ganbatte~**

 **Guest: Thanks buat Reviewnya, Hehe padahal buat fic ini cuma iseng. Tapi author gak nyangka ceritanya hampir sama kayak SAO ya, hehehe gomen.**

 **Guest: Chapter 3 Sudah author publish beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum membalas review nya~ kalau gak sesuai keinginan maaf ya~ (karena author ngebut itu buatnya)~Ganbatte~**

 **Yuriikamei -chan: Sudah author publish kok, tapi kalau menurut readers gak seru maaf ya... Ganbatte~**

 **Guest: Thanks buat Reviewnya, Chapter 3 silahkan baca saja...**

* * *

 **.**

 **Review**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3: New Problem

**author melanjutkan fanfic ini lagi~ (Kapan yang sebelumnya kau buat author -_-). author baru menemukan ide cerita di fanfic yang ini jadi author tulis agar tidak lupa XD. Sebenarnya Chapter fanfic ini sedikit diambil dari cerita privasinya author dan sedikit diambil dari cerita anime lain. Warning: sebenarnya author muncul di Chapter ini. Selamat membaca fanfic yang author buat~**

* * *

 **Prince & Princess**

 **.**

 **Warning: typo, kata-kata salah, cerita kurang menarik, dll...**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: New Problem**

* * *

 **Karin POV**

"Pintu gerbang sekolah meledak!" teriak seseorang yang lewat di situ. "APA?! Kok bisa" kata ku kaget. "Karin, kan sudah ku bilang ada kejadian aneh yang bisa saja terjadi di dunia ini" kata Miyon. "Mengapa diam di sini saja? Ayo cepat kita lihat" kata Himeka dengan tegas. Kami semua langsung menuju gerbang sekolah. Aku melihat gerbang sekolah sudah ludes terbakar oleh api.

"Kakak!" teriak seseorang dari belakang. Aku melihat gadis berambut pirang yang tadi pagi ku lihat bersama Kazune. "Kazusa! bisakah kau memadamkan api ini dengan air?" tanya Kazune. "Ka-Kakak?!" kata ku kaget. Miyon menutup mulutku, "Heh, kau pikir mereka itu pacaran hah! Mereka itu kembar tahu! Kalau kau mengatakan yang aneh tentang mereka, kau akan mati tahu!" bisik Miyon sedikit membentak.

"Tentu" jawab orang yang bernama Kazusa yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan air dari tangannya tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Dan akhirnya api itu padam. "Loh, kok bisa tanpa mengucapkan mantra?" kata ku bingung. "Karena kita bisa menggunakan _Imagination Magic,_ walau setengah" kata Himeka. "Apa itu Imagination Magic, sepertinya aku belum pernah dengar sebelumnya" kata ku bingung. "Itu adalah kemampuan sihir yang dibuat oleh author nan gaje ini" kata Micchi.

Tiba-tiba Micchi diserang api, dan Micchi pun langsung gosong ditempat. "Itulah akibat jika kita menyebut author dengan sebutan 'itu'" kata Himeka yang mengartikan kata gaje pada kata 'itu'. "Tadi kamu bilang kalau kamu dari bumi bukan?" kata Kazune. "APA?! Bu-bumi!" kata Kazusa kaget. 'Memang ada apa dengan bumi?' batin ku. "Pangeran, Apa artinya dia itu..." kata Himeka syok.

"Dia adalah putri dari bumi" jawab Kazune. Semua orang terdiam dan sampai ada orang yang memecah keheningan... "Apa boleh kita menyingkirkan sebentar Micchi yang gosong ini" kata Jin sambil menunjuk Micchi. Tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis berambut hitam diikat dua yang muncul entah dari mana. "Permisi, apa boleh aku ikut dengan pembicaraan kalian" kata gadis itu. "Rika! Kau membuatku kaget tahu!" kata Miyon kesal.

"Oh Begitu? kalau begitu aku minta maaf" kata orang bernama Rika sambil tersenyum. "Kalau tidak salah aku mendengar kalau kamu dari bumi, kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu" tanya Rika sambil mendekat dengan ku. "Nama ku Karin" jawab ku. "Kalau begitu, salam kenal. Namaku Rika" Kata Rika sambil menjabat tangannya dengan ku.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang, sampai ketemu lagi, Karin" kata Rika dengan tersenyum. Rika pun pergi. "Aku pergi dulu ya dewi ku~" kata Jin dan masih menyebutku dengan sebutan 'dewi' lagi. Sesudah mengatakan itu, Jin lansung menyeret Micchi ke ruang UKS. "Putri? Apa maksud mu dengan Putri" kata ku bingung. "Ka-karin-san, bolehkah aku berbicara berdua dengan mu saja" kata Kazusa. Tak disangka ada seseorang yang memelihat mereka dengan sihir _invisible-_ nya.

 **Rika POV**

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau keluar dari dunia ini, Karin-san" kata ku mengecilkan suara. Aku melihat Karin sudah pergi bersama Kazusa. Aku berhenti menggunakan sihir _invisible_. Aku pergi dari tempat persembunyian ku menuju ke ruangan yang tidak terpakai di gedung sekolah.

Aku memasuki ruangan itu. "Bagaimana Rika?" tanya seseorang yang sudah berada di situ. "Semua berjalan dengan lancar, Kirio" kata ku pada orang itu, Kirio. "Jadi kau sudah memasang alat itu padanya?" tanya Kirio. "Tentu" Jawab ku singkat.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Aku meledakan gerbang sekolah untuk mencuri perhatian para murid. Aku bersembunyi di balik pohon. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar percakapan yang menarik. Tentu saja percakapan ini adalah salah satu dari tugas ku. "Dia adalah putri dari bumi" kata Kazune. Aku yang menguping pembicaraan mereka pun langsung kaget. Semua orang terdiam dan sampai ada memecahkan keheningan... "Apa boleh kita menyingkirkan sebentar Micchi yang gosong ini" kata Jin sambil menunjuk Micchi. Aku pun menjalankan tugas yang diperintahkan.

"Permisi, apa boleh aku ikut dengan pembicaraan kalian" kata ku. "Rika! Kau membuatku kaget tahu!" kata Miyon kesal."Oh Begitu? kalau begitu aku minta maaf" kata ku sambil sambil tersenyum. "Kalau tidak salah aku mendengar kalau kamu dari bumi, kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu" tanya ku sambil mendekat dengan Karin. "Nama ku Karin" jawab nya. Aku menyiapkan alat yang harus ditempelkan ke tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, salam kenal. Namaku Rika" Kata ku sambil menjabat tangannya dengan ku. Pada saat aku menjabat tanganku dengan tangannya, aku telah memasangkannya pada telapak tangannya, Tugas ku sudah selesai. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang, sampai ketemu lagi, Karin" kata ku dengan tersenyum. Aku pergi meninggalkan mereka.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong dimana Kirika?" tanya ku. "Dia masih ada pekerjaan OSIS" jawab Kirio. "Kalau begitu, dimana Shingen?" tanya ku lagi. "Dia masih melakukan tugasnya" jawab Kirio. "Ngomong-ngomong tadi alat yang ku pasang di telapak tangan Karin itu apa ya?" tanya ku lagi. "Itu adalah salah satu penemuan ku yang bisa mengetahui keberadaan dan sihir yang sudah dipakai pada orang yang telah ditempel alat itu, dan kita bisa melihatnya di alat yang kupegang ini" Jawab Kirio dengan penjelasan yang panjang lebar.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kita bisa mengetahui keberadaan Putri dari bumi itu, dan bisa mengetahui sihir nya. Tetapi aku merasa ada sihir yang sangat kuat dalam dirinya" kata ku. "Kalau begitu, Menurutmu sihir apa yang dia bisa?" tanya Kirio. "Sihirnya itu tidak terasa sebagai sihir putri bumi, walaupun julukannya putri dari bumi sih. Tapi aura sihir yang berhubungan dengan bulan" kata ku.

"Kalau begitu kita akan mencari informasi tentang dia" kata Kirio. "Aku pergi dulu, Kirio" kata ku sambil meninggalkannya. Aku keluar dari ruangan itu. Aku masih memikirkan tentang sihir Karin. 'Karin-san, aku ingin tahu sihir apa yang kau bisa?' pikir ku.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku melewati lorong sekolah. 'Tapi, apa mungkin sihirnya lebih kuat dari ku?!' batin ku. Di tengah jalan, aku bertemu Shingen. "Apa kau sudah selesai dengan tugas mu?" tanya ku. "Tentu, Aku menemukan hal yang menarik. Kau tertarik mendengarnya Rika?" kata Shingen. "Apa itu?" tanya ku.

"Kau tahu putri dari bumi kan? Sihirnya belum aktif sepenuhnya, jadi kita tidak perlu khawatir jika kita harus menyerangnya. Dan, aku mau memberi tahu mu sesuatu, Jangan biarkan Putri itu dekat dengan Pangeran Kujyo. Sihirnya akan sangat kuat, karena sihirnya juga berhubungan dengan Pangeran Kujyo" kata Shingen. "Begitu, terimakasih atas infonya" kata ku.

Aku langsung pergi meninggalkannya. "Besok giliranku untuk menjalankan tugas" guman ku. "Pastikan kau menggunakan sihir yang bisa mengetahui pikiran seseorang" kata Shingen sambil mengejarku. "Tentu" kata ku singkat.

 **(SKIP TIME)**

Pada saat pagi hari, aku memantau keadaan kelas yang akan ku buat tempat ku mendapatkan informasi tentang Karin dan juga kelas yang akan kutempati. Keadaannya sih seperti biasa, tapi aku mencari seorang Putri dari bumi. Dan itu lah orang yang ku cari. Aku memasuki kelas dengan sihir yang bisa mengetahui pikiran orang lain dan sihir mengelabui semua orang agar tidak menyadari kehadiran ku, tetapi... "Rika! mengapa kau ada di kelas kami" kata Miyon kaget.

Aku pun langsung kaget dengan perkataan Miyon. Aku tidak menyangka kemampuan mendeteksi Miyon sangat tinggi. "Sebenarnya aku adalah murid pindahan dari kelas lain" kata ku. "Begitu, kalau begitu kita sekelas dong" Kata Miyon. "Ya, Begitu lah" kata ku singkat. Aku langsung duduk di bangku yang sudah di siapkan untuk ku.

"Oi, guru datang! guru datang!" kata seseorang yang memantau keadaan di luar. Semua murid langsung duduk ditempatnya masing-masing. "Selamat pagi murid-murid, perkenalkan nama saya Suzuka, saya adalah guru pengganti pelajaran Sihir yang lama" kata guru yang namanya Suzuka itu.

"Sekarang mari kita mulai pelajarannya, Sihir ada tingkatannya yaitu, C, B, A, A+, S, S+, SS, SS+, SSS, SSS+. Jika tingkatannya melewati SSS+, berarti Sihir itu sudah tidak normal karena Sihir itu sangat susah dikendalikan dan dapat menghancurkan dunia. Batas yang masih normal adalah SSS+. Tetapi tidak ada yang tingkat nya dibawah C" jelas Suzuka.

'Memang itu bisa diketahui dari mana?' batin Karin. Guru Suzuka pun mendekati ku. "Kalau boleh tahu siapa nama mu?" tanya Suzuka. "Nama ku Karin" jawab Karin. "Pertanyaan yang bagus Karin, Tingkatan itu bisa diketahui dengan melihat sihir nya dengan sepenuhnya. Tetapi ada beberapa orang yang memiliki kemampuan bisa melihat Tingkatan itu tanpa melihat sihir nya, kemampuan itu namanya _sensory_ (itu punya anime naruto author -_-)" jelas suzuka.

'Bagaimana guru ini mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan' batin Karin. "Itu karena guru memiliki sihir yang bisa mengetahui pikiran orang lain, tapi guru tidak mengetahui nama sihir itu... Sepertinya orang 'itu' tidak menulisnya karena tidak tahu" kata Suzuka. Aku hanya mendengar dan mengetahui apa yang mereka katakan. Aku tidak sadar bahwa hampir semua murid melirik ke arah Suzuka dan Karin, kecuali Kazune. Dia memang tidak peduli dari dulu.

"Jika bisa melakukan sihir itu, pasti tingkat sihirnya A atau lebih" jelas Suzuka. Karin hanya ber-oh-ria. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh...

Sial, sepertinya ada yang mengganggu ku. Aku sekarang sulit mengakses pikiran Karin. 'Apa jangan-jangan aku ketahuan' batin ku yang mulai cemas. Aku baru menyadari bahwa Kazune menggunakan sihirnya.

"Jadi kau bukan tidak peduli, tetapi mau mengganggu ku" guman ku mengecilkan suara ku. Aku langsung mencari akal, dan akhirnya kutemukan. "Guru, bagaimana kalau kita langsung praktek saja?" saran ku. "Oh, benar juga! Kalau begitu kan bisa cepat kita belajar sihir nya" kata Suzuka menyetujui saran ku. "Hah, langsung!" kata Karin kaget. 'Terus, kau mau ngapain Karin' pikir ku senang.

"Aku masih belum bisa menggunakan sihir" lanjut Karin. "Tidak apa-apa, nanti kau juga bisa" kata Suzuka. Semua murid pun langsung keluar kelas dan menuju ruangan praktek sihir. Ditengah perjalanan, aku berbicara pada Pangeran. "Pangeran, kalau boleh tahu, apa saja sihir yang kau bisa" tanya ku. Dia tidak menjawab, tetapi dia malah bertanya. "Mengapa kau menggunakan sihir untuk mengetahui pikiran Karin" tanya Kazune dingin.

"Jadi ketahuan ya... Baiklah akan ku beritahu, aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Karin. Apa itu masalah" tanya ku. Dia menghela nafas, "Aku tidak suka dengan sihir itu, Ada beberapa privasi orang yang tidak mau diketahui orang lain. Sebaiknya kau tidak menggunakan sihir itu" kata Kazune kesal.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf" kata ku meminta maaf. "Untuk apa meminta maaf pada ku" kata Kazune. Aku hanya diam saja agar tidak menambah masalah. "Murid-murid, ini adalah ruangan untuk praktek sihir. Biasanya ruangan ini digunakan untuk praktek langsung dan ujian praktek" jelas Suzuka sambil berdiri disamping pintu ruangan praktek sihir.

'Aku sudah tahu kok, namanya juga Ruangan **Praktek** Sihir gitu loh' batin ku sambil sweat drop. "Sekarang ayo kita masuk" kata Suzuka. Dan yang aneh adalah itu bukan ruangan tetapi halaman untuk praktek sihir, padahal namanya **Ruangan** Praktek Sihir. Aku rasa sepertinya dunia ini sudah terbalik, atau orang itu sudah terbalik (?). "Rika... Rika... Jangan melamun, nanti dirasukin setan loh" kata Miyon.

Loh, sejak kapan aku melamun? "Ayo masuk" lanjut Miyon sambil menarik tangan ku. "Ihhh, bunganya bagus dan lucu-lucu ya" kata Karin. "Yang ini juga lucu" kata Himeka sambil menunjuk bunga, err ralat maksudnya ulat yang ada di daun bunga tersebut. Untungnya Kazune tidak ada di situ, kalau dia ada pasti dia akan pingsan seketika.

Sekarang murid perempuan yang lain ikut-ikutan memerhatikan bunga. 'Kita di sini itu ngeliatin bunga atau praktek sih' batin ku sweat drop. Ternyata murid laki-laki sedang melihat para binatang yang ada di sekitar sini, sekarang ini seperti kebun bunga dan kebun binatang. Tunggu, dimana Kazune... kok dia tidak ada di sini. Biarin aja lah, dia bukan salah satu misi ku.

Dan muncul lah toko-toko kecil yang menjual sovenir (?), kok semakin aneh saja dunia ini. Tiba-tiba Suzuka menghancurkan semua toko-toko penjual sovenir. "Oi, author! Kembaliin gak ruangan ini dengan semula" bentak Suzuka. Sebelum ruangan itu dikembalikan seperti semula, Suzuka dibekukan oleh sang author.

"Me-mengerikan" kata Karin ketakutan. "Tenang dewi ku~ semua akan baik-baik saja, selama kau ada di dekat ku" kata Jin pada Karin. Mereka pun jadi pusat perhatian satu kelas. " _Sorry_ ya, gombalan mu itu tak akan ada efeknya untuk ku" kata Karin. 'JLEB' Dan muncul lah lagu 'Sakitnya tuh disini'.

"Dasar Jin, tukang gombal mulu" kata seseorang yang nongol begitu saja. Orang itu adalah... Kazusa. Tetapi jangan perhatikan Kazusa dulu, perhatikan orang yang dibelakang Kazusa. Ada segerombolan gadis mengeluarkan aura negatif nya pada Karin, Dan tentu saja mereka adalah Jin-Z. 'Tamat lah riwayat mu nak' batin ku. "Kemari kau Karin! Akan ku habisi nyawa mu segera" kata seseorang dari Jin-Z sambil membawa pisau dapur.

Karin kabur dengan Para Jin-Z mengejar Karin dan Jin yang berusaha menyelamatkan Karin. Baiklah hiraukan saja mereka, sekarang tanyakan saja Kazusa. "Putri Kazusa, mengapa kau ada di sini, bukannya harusnya Pangeran Kazune yang ada di sini" tanya ku. "Loh, kelas aku kan juga mau praktek sihir" jawab Kazusa dengan entengnya. 'Bukan itu masalahnya, Guru Suzuka nya lagi membeku' pikir ku sambil sweat drop.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kakak ada di mana ya?" tanya Kazusa. 'Jika aku bilang orangnya menghilang reaksinya gimana ya...' batin ku. "Rika" kata Kazusa. "Oh, kakak mu menghilang entah kemana" kata ku. "WHAT?! Kakak hilang! Aduh, bagaimana ini! Nanti aku yang bakal dimarahin. Sama katanya Kakak itu adalah pewaris tahta kerajaan lagi! Terus kan biasanya dia yang bantuin aku mengerjakan PR lagi! Kalau gak ada dia gimana aku ngerjainnya!" kata Kazusa bertubi-tubi dengan suara yang kencang. Telinga ku mau pecah rasanya.

Aku menemukan sebuah surat yang terbang begitu saja. Dengan reflek aku langsung menangkapnya dan membuka isi surat itu. "Apa isinya Rika" tanya Kazusa sambil berusaha mengintip isi surat yang ada di tangan ku, tapi aku menghalangi nya. Isi Surat itu adalah:

 **.**

 **To: Princess Kazusa**

Hai Kazusa,  
Aku yang menculik kakak mu itu. Jika kau mau kakak mu itu selamat, Beritahu aku apa saja sihir yang ia miliki dan sang Putri dari Bumi itu.  
Walau pun aku bisa mengetahuinya, tapi itu perlu waktu yang lama kau tahu! Jika dalam satu minggu kau tidak mengetahuinya, aku tidak jamin nyawa kakak mu itu selamat. Akan kutunggu kau di ruangan praktek sihir.

Tertanda,

Dewa Ares (?) dan Shin

 **.**

Ini kan dari Kirio dan Shingen. Jadi ini buat Kazusa toh. Aku langsung memberinya ke Kazusa. Dan inilah reaksinya... "APAAA?! Bagaimana ini! Aku harus selamatkan Kakak atau tidak? Kalau kamu gimana Rika" kata Kazusa. 'Kalau aku sih gak peduli' batin ku. Tapi mana mungkin aku bilang gitu, Yaudah aku bilang aja gini... "Selamat kan saja, lagi pula dia kan kakak mu" kata ku. "Apa harus konsultasi pada Ayah ya" kata Kazusa bingung. Tiba-tiba aku menangkap sinyal dari Kirio.

"Rika, kembali ke markas" kata Kirio menggunakan sihir telepati. "Hah, balik?" kata ku. "Ada apa Rika, kok ngomong sendiri?" tanya Kazusa. "Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku mau pergi dulu ya" kata ku sambil pergi.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan itu, aku menggunakan sihir teleportasi untuk cepat sampai ke markas, tentu saja ruangan kosong di sekolah itu. Aku langsung sampai di depan pintu markas dan membuka pintu tersebut. "Hai Rika" sapa Shingen sambil tersenyum.

Aku tidak menyapa balik dia, aku langsung ke Kirio dan bertanya. "Apa benar kau menculik Pangeran" tanya ku. "Memang benar, katanya Shingen kalau sihir Putri dari Bumi itu akan lebih kuat jika dekat dengan Pangeran Kazune. Jadi ku culik saja. Kan lumayan kita bisa pinjam sihirnya Pangeran" kata Kirio. "Kau belum tahu kalau sampai Raja atau Ratu tentang hal ini hah! Kau bakal mati tahu! Kita kan juga gak tahu sihirnya Pangeran itu apa" bentak ku.

"Makanya itu aku kirim surat ke Putri Kazusa" kata Kirio dengan enteng. "Terus, kalau ada masalah, jangan libatkan aku" kata ku. "Tenang, sebenarnya aku tahu cara agar orang itu tidak kembali ke bumi" kata Kirio sambil tersenyum tipis. Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Kirio. "Dan memang cara itu sudah berjalan" lanjut Kirio.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Selesai**

* * *

 **author mau cerita~ mengapa author bisa dapet ide cerita chapter ini~**

 **Tapi Sebelum nya author kasih tau sedikit dari cerita privasinya author to my friends~(sok inggris)**

 **Kita menggunakan inisial, karena singkatan Karakter yang author suka adalah KaMoLiShi (ini 4 orang).**

 **Dan yang paling terkenal adalah Mo dan Li.**

 **Umur Mo adalah 18 tahun, sedangkan Li itu 12 tahun.**

 **tingkat sihir mereka adalah SSS+, tetapi jika mereka sedang tidak mood, mereka bisa melepaskan sihir tingkat S10+ (kepanjangan kalo tulis SSSSSSSSSS+). Mereka selalu bersaing untuk mendapat peringkat pertama. Kebanyakan sihir mereka sama walau ada yang beda. Mereka bisa memanipulasi, teleportasi, menghilangkan ingatan, menghidupkan seseorang, mengirim seseorang ke dimensi lain, mensumon sesuatu, dll. Li kan lebih muda, kenapa tingkat sihirnya sama dengan Mo yang lebih tua? itu karena Li pernah merasakan kematian lebih banyak dari pada Mo, dia bisa idup terus, dan dia lebih banyak merasakan pengulangan waktu. (Dan author suka mengulang yang pada saat pengulangan waktu yang ke 3 atau 5 author lupa, yang penting Li harus meninggalkan keluarganya untuk menyelamatkan bumi. Sehingga Li membuat Clone dan ia buat Clone nya tertabrak karena menyelamatkan seseorang hingga Clone nya mati, sehingga keluarganya percaya bahwa Li itu udah mati). Perbedaan sihir mereka adalah kemampuan dasar dan terkuat dari mereka. Kemampuan Mo itu magic spell dan summon. Sedangkan Li itu pengendali air dan zat cair. Dan mereka itu sama dijuluki Pupet Master karena mereka mengendalikan sesuatu, bedanya Mo itu pengendali makhluk hidup, sedangkan Li itu makhluk yang mati atau yang hidup tapi jika mereka itu adalah bagian dari shapphire crystal. Karena Li itu Shapphire Crystal tingkat tinggi atau bisa disebut rajanya. (Cerita ini adalah karangan author XD). (terserah reader cerita privasinya author mendingan di delete atau biarin saja di chapter ini)**

* * *

 **Review:**

 **safniradhika** : thanks buat Reviewnya~ Ganbatte

 **azahnurbandini:** gomen mungkin author memang tidak berbakat dalam cara agar alur nya jelas(?) tapi terima kasih atas masukannya, Ganbatte~

 **MehrynN:** thanks buat review nya Mehryn-chan, Ganbatte juga~

 **Guest:** Sudah author update sebelum membalas review, tetapi kalau ceritanya kurang bagus gomen.

* * *

 **.**

 **Review**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4: Devil Kazune

**author kembali melanjutkan cerita author~ author gak tau lagi apa yang harus author buat untuk Chapter ini. author sudah kehabisan ide DX. Tapi tulis aja yang ada di dalam pikiran. gomen kalau ceritanya kurang menarik dan alurnya tidak jelas. author hanya Tahu akhir fanfic ini saja. Tapi silahkan membaca fanfic ini readers~**

* * *

 **Prince & Princess**

 **.**

 **Warning: typo, kata-kata salah, cerita kurang menarik, dll**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4: Devil Kazune?!**

* * *

 **Karin POV**

Aku masih berlari dikejar Jin-Z. 'Dasar Emang kau, Jin! Hidup aku kayak di siksa mulu Dikejar Para Jin-Z' keluh ku di dalam hati. Aku menoleh kebelakang. Mereka sudah diikat dengan tanaman, Tapi sejak kapan tanaman itu muncul. "Hai, Hanazono-san" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada di depan ku. Aku kaget dan langsung melompat ke belakang dan bergaya ala jika mau bertarung (author baru tahu kalau Karin bisa bertarung di fanfic ini, setau author dia cuma bisa membaca cerita#digamparKarin).

"Hei, aku Micchi" kata nya. "Kau sudah sembuh total? padahal kan kemarin kau itu gosong" kata ku. "Tentu, siapa yang gak sembuh melihat sang bidadari di depannya langsung" kata Micchi. "Bidadari? Siapa bidadari itu?" tanya ku. "Dan tentu saja itu~ Kamu" kata Micchi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Aku langsung menamparnya. "Siapa yang sudi hah jadi bidadari, lebih enakan manusia bisa pakai teknologi yang canggih" kata ku.

"He, gak mau? terus kamu mau jadi apa" tanya nya. "Jadi manusia saja!" kata ku dengan tegas. "Kalau begitu, maukah kamu jadi pacar ku" kata Micchi sambil berlutut di depan ku. 'Astaga, mainstream amat' batin ku. "Enggak" kata ku tanpa dosa. Tiba-tiba Micchi terpental sampai 1 km karena ditendang Jin. "Heh, ngapain kau ngambil dewi ku!" seru Jin.

"Heh, sejak kapan Hanazono-san jadi milik mu!" kata Micchi tidak kalah. Perang mulut pun terjadi. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dibelakang ku. Ada 10 gadis, 5 orang adalah Jin-Z tapi bagaimana mereka bisa lepas, tetapi yang 5 orang lagi itu siapa? "Karin..." Kata seseorang dari 5 orang yang tidak aku kenal. "Hai... mau apa kalian di sini?" tanya ku. Sebenarnya aku ketakutan karena aku merasa ada hal yang mengerikan.

Para Gadis itu mendekat, sambil membawa pisau. 'Jadi... Jin-Z bisa lepas karena membawa pisau ya...' batin ku. Aku langsung kabur dan dikejar para Gadis tersebut. 'Tunggu, Jika ada Kazune-Z, Jin-Z, apa jangan-jangan dia itu fans nya Micchi!' pikir ku. "Hyaaa" kata mereka sambil menebas ku. Untung saja tidak kena, kalau kena aja... mati lah aku.

"He, apa ini!" seru para gadis yang berada di belakang ku. Aku menoleh ke belakang, tidak ada seorang pun dibelakang. 'Kemana mereka?' batin ku. "Karin!" teriak seseorang yang familiar di telinga ku. Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu datang. "Karin! kamu bagaimana sih, kok kamu cari masalah dengan mereka! Kan sudah kubilang jangan mencari masalah dengan mereka! Pertama, kau mencari masalah dengan Jin-Z. Kedua, kau mencari masalah dengan Micchiru-Z. Apa nanti kau mau cari masalah dengan Kazune-Z hah! Kalau mau lengkap lah penderitaan mu" bentak Miyon habis-habisan.

'Oh kelima gadis itu nama kelompoknya adalah Micchiru-Z' batin ku. "Miyon!" teriak seseorang dari arah jam 12(?). "Putri Kazusa, ada apa?" tanya Miyon yang bingung tumben dia dipanggil Kazusa. "Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Putri Kazusa! Cukup panggil aku dengan Kazusa. Aku tidak suka dengan tambahan 'Putri' di nama ku" kata Kazusa. "Baiklah, Kazusa-san, ada apa?" tanya Miyon. "Jangan memakai - _san_ di nama ku! kan sudah ku bilang cukup panggil aku Kazusa saja!" kata Kazusa.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa... Itu tidak sopan untuk seorang Putri" kata Miyon. "Haah... sudahlah lupakan saja" kata Kazusa kecewa. "Baiklah ada apa Putri Kazusa?" tanya Miyon dengan pertanyaan yang tiga kali sama intinya. "I-itu l-loh si di-dia, ah bu-bukan ma-maksud ku si-" Kata kazusa terputus-putus. "Tenang Putri Kazusa, tarik nafas, buang perlahan-lahan" kata Miyon. Kazusa mengikuti intruksi Miyon.

"Baiklah, jadi ada apa Putri?" tanya Miyon. "I-itu Ka-kakak diculik!" kata Kazusa panik. "Heh, kok bisa! setahu ku Kazune itu sihirnya sangat kuat" kata Miyon. "Itu karena sihir kakak belum sepenuhnya bangkit. Jadi dia baru bisa menggunakan setengah sihirnya" bisik Kazusa kepada Miyon tetapi masih bisa kudengar. "Miyon, nanti kamu bisa tidak mencari Kakak?" tanya Kazusa. "Bisa-bisa saja" kata Miyon. "Baiklah, ku tunggu di sekolah jam 4 sore ya" kata Kazusa sambil pergi. "Miyon..." kata ku memanggil Miyon.

"Maaf Karin, aku harus pergi" kata Miyon sambil meninggalkan ku. Aku melihat jam yang berada di sana. "Jam 3 sore?! kok cepat sekali" guman ku kaget, perasaan tadi masih jam 10 pagi. Aku langsung bergegas pulang dari sekolah. Aku mengambil tas ku dan keluar dari gerbang sekolah yang baru diperbaiki. "Hai, Karin" sapa seseorang yang tidak ku kenali ketika aku melewati gerbang sekolah.

"Umm... maaf siapa kamu dan mengapa kamu tahu nama ku?" tanya ku. "Perkenalkan nama ku Kirika, aku adalah wakil ketua OSIS. Jadi aku tahu semua nama murid yang bersekolah di sekolah ini" jawab nya. "Aku sedang terburu-buru, sampai jumpa Kirika-san" kata ku. "Apa kau terburu-buru untuk mencari Pangeran?" tanya Kirika. 'Dia tahu kalau pangeran hilang?!' batin ku. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya mau cepat pulang saja" jawab ku. "Oh begitu, hati-hati di jalan" kata nya.

Aku langsung pergi dan menuju rumah ku. di sebuah gang yang gelap tiba-tiba ada yang menyapa ku. "Hai Karin" sapa seseorang dari gang yang gelap itu. "Siapa kamu! tunjukan diri mu" kata ku. Aku tidak berani masuk ke sana karena tempat itu sangat gelap. Tiba-tiba ada api kecil yang muncul begitu saja di jari telunjuk orang itu dan menampakan wajah orang berambut pirang.

"Pangeran Ka-Kazune?!" kata ku sambil kaget. 'bukannya kata Kazusa kalau Kazune itu di culik, tetapi mengapa dia ada di sini?!' batin ku. "Umm... Pangeran Kazune, katanya kamu diculik" kata ku. Dia terlihat bingung dengan perkataan ku itu. "Diculik? Aku memang tidak diculik" kata Kazune. 'He, berarti Kazusa itu bohong ya' batin ku. "Oh ya, tadi kau melihat clone yang ku buat tidak di sekolah, clone itu menghilang entah kemana" kata Kazune.

"Clone?" kata ku bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud clone itu. "oh iya, kau tidak tahu sihir bukan? Clone itu adalah manusia buatan yang hampir sama dengan orang yang membuatnya. Clone hanya bisa menggunakan sihir yang bisa digunakan pembuatnya tetapi sihir yang ditentukan pembuatnya dan dapat dimusnahkan oleh pembuatnya sendiri" jelas Kazune. "Apa itu juga sihir?" tanya ku.

"Untuk membuatnya sih menggunakan sihir" jawab Kazune. "Umm... Pangeran, Kapan Pangeran membuat Clone?" tanya ku. "Pada saat kita ada di Ruangan Praktek Sihir. Guru Suzuka yang meminta nya" jawab Kazune. "Haah... aku iri dengan Pangeran kok bisa menggunakan sihir" kata ku. "Kau mau ku ajari menggunakan sihirmu itu?" tanya Kazune. "Huh, Apa bisa?" tanya ku. "Tentu" kata Kazune.

"Kapan latihannya?" tanya ku. "Besok kan libur, jadi besok pagi datang ke sekolah, sekitar jam 5" kata Kazune. "Apa Pangeran tidak salah Jam 5, aku tidak disuruh olahraga bukan?" kata ku. "Menggunakan sihir itu menguras tenaga, kau butuh stamina yang banyak untuk menggunakan sihir" kata Kazune. "Jadi kita olah raga ya" guman ku. Tiba-tiba ada yang menyerang ku dari samping. "Aduh" ringis ku melihat darah keluar dari tangan ku.

"Karin! kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kazune. "Ka-Kau itu Pangeran Kazune! Kok bisa di sini! Bukannya tadi kau itu aku culik!" kata orang itu. Kazune menengok ke arah orang itu. "Oh... jadi kamu yang mencuri clone ku, Kirio" guman Kazune. "Heh, kau tahu dari mana kalau aku itu Kirio! Aku kan sudah melepas kacamata ku dan menyamar" kata orang yang bernama Kirio itu. 'Loh, kok dikasih tahu' batin ku sweat drop. Kirio langsung menutup mulutnya, "ups... keceplosan" gumannya. "Karin, menjauhlah dari sini" kata Kazune.

"Ta-tapi Pangeran Kazune..." kata ku cemas. "Karena sudah ketahuan, Ayo bertarung" kata Kirio sambil memegang sebuah tongkat reaper(author tidak tahu namanya apa) yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. "Cepat lari Karin!" seru Kazune. Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka, daripada nanti mengganggu Kazune, mendingan menyelamatkan diri. Tetapi aku jadi kepo dengan pertarungan mereka nanti, jadi aku kembali lagi, tetapi aku melihat mereka dari pohon yang lumayan jauh dari mereka. Untungnya pohonnya ada tangga, jadi tidak perlu memanjat.

Mereka menggunakan sihir mereka untuk bertarung. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kazune, katanya menggunakan sihir itu menguras stamina, tetapi mengapa dia tidak lelah malahan Kirio yang terlihat kelelahan. Kirio susah menghindari serangan Kazune dan serangannya selalu meleset tidak mengenai Kazune, mungkin karena dia tidak menggunakan kacamatan nya.

Kirio sudah terluka parah. "Aku yakin pasti Pangeran Kazune menang!" guman ku. Tetapi setelah aku mengatakan itu Kazune langsung terkena serangan Kirio. Aku langsung kaget melihat luka Kazune lebih parah dari pada Kirio. 'Apa mungkin satu serangan dari Kirio berakibat fatal?!' batin ku. Aku langsung bergegas kesana, tempat pertarungan itu. "Pangeran Kazune!" teriak ku melihat Kazune sudah tergeletak di tanah, sepertinya Kazune kesakitan. "Maaf Pangeran, mungkin ini adalah akhir dari hidup mu" kata Kirio sambil membuat sihirnya lagi.

"Tidak!" kata ku ingin menangis. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah sinar di depan ku dan langsung menyerang Kirio hingga Kirio terpental jauh. "Si-sihir?!" guman ku senang. "Dasar kau!" kata Kirio marah. Tiba-tiba aku merasa lelah, aku tidak bisa berjalan. 'Ba-bagaimana ini?' batin ku yang mulai menangis. Tiba-tiba ada aura mengerikan yang asalnya dari Kazune. Luka Kazune menghilang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kazune pun bangun. Sekilas tidak ada yang berubah, kecuali iris matanya yang sekarang berwarna merah.

Kirio merinding melihat Kazune, apa lagi aku yang tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Lama-lama iris Kazune menjadi biru lagi. "Kirio..." guman Kazune. "Apa yang kau mau!" teriak Kirio dengan ketakutan nya. "Yang aku mau? Tentu saja nyawa mu" kata Kazune sambil tersenyum layaknya iblis. 'Dia bukan Kazune, melainkan Iblis!' batin ku yang ketakutan mendengar perkataan itu. Kirio mulai menyerang Kazune dengan senjatanya, tetapi Kazune menghindari nya dengan mudah. "Bukannya tadi kau mau membunuh ku, Kirio?" kata Kazune dengan iris matanya yang berubah menjadi merah menyala.

Kazune mendekati Kirio, Kirio pun berusaha menyerang lagi. Tetapi serangan itu ditepis dengan mudah oleh Kazune yang tiba-tiba memegang pedang yang aneh. "I-itu bukannya pedang Iblis!" seru Kirio yang mulai ketakutan over dosis(?). "Kau tahu tentang pedang ini bukan?" kata Kazune yang tiba-tiba mengarahkan pedangnya menuju Kirio seperti mengancam nya. Kirio pun berjalan mundur dengan kakinya yang gemetaran.

"Kau tahu bukan?" tanya Kazune lagi. "I-itu adalah pedang yang pernah digunakan untuk membunuh lebih dari 100 juta orang" jelas Kirio. "Pedang ini yang akan kugunakan untuk membunuh mu" kata Kazune yang sudah layak disebut Iblis. Kirio pun langsung lari kabur dari tempat itu. "Ingin kabur?" guman Kazune. Tiba-tiba ada bayangan tangan yang menarik Kaki Kirio dan memegan kedua tangan dan kaki Kirio.

'Sihirnya sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dikatakan Miyon! Katanya sihir nya itu cahaya, tetapi ini kegelapan!' batin ku yang merinding karena merasa nyawa ku berada di ujung tanduk. Kazune mendekati Kirio, sedangkan Kirio berusaha melepaskan diri dari bayangan tangan itu karena masih sayang nyawa. Kazune sudah semakin dekat dengan Kirio. Keringat pun keluar dari dahi Kirio yang pasrah karena nyawa nya sebentar lagi dicabut.

Kazune menancapkan pedang itu tepat di dada Kirio, sehingga Kirio langsung muntah darah. "Kyaaa-" teriak ku setelah melihat kejadian itu, dan author harus mengganti genre nya menjadi crime & horror. Kazune melepas kan pedang itu dari Kirio. Tiba-tiba Kirika datang dan langsung memberi pengobatan pertama pada Kirio. Sesudah itu Kirika memandang Kazune seperti biasa melihat Kazune seperti ini. Kirika langsung berteleportasi sambil membawa Kirio pergi dari tempat itu.

Dan sekarang... Kazune melihat ke arah ku dengan tatapan kosong. Aku tidak bisa berlari kabur dari situasi ini karena aku lelah. Lama-lama pandangan ku kabur, aku tiba-tiba tidak bisa melihat apa pun. Kaki ku tidak punya tenaga untuk menompang tubuh ku sehingga aku jatuh di jalanan. 'Apa ini akhir dari hidup ku' batin ku pasrah karena mugkin hari ini adalah hari terakhir ku hidup di dunia ini. Terakhir yang aku rasakan hanya ada seseorang yang menggendong ku... Aku pikir ini adalah akhir hidup ku, tetapi tidak. Mana mungkin Kazune yang berubah menjadi Iblis yang menggendong ku. Jadi, siapa yang menggendong ku.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Selesai~**

 **Gomen Kalau word-nya dikit. lagi cepat-cepat menyelesaikan Chapter 4...**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review**

 **.**

 **.**


	5. Chapter 5: Mysterious?

**author kehabisan ide _. Maaf jika ceritanya gaje tingkat tinggi dan alur ceritanya tidak jelas atau terlalu cepat. Kazune tidak jahat kok~ dan Karin tidak akan meninggal di cerita ini ~ (udah tahu author -_- ). Maaf tidak update cepat, ceritanya pendek, dan ceritanya gaje T-T. Jadi kalau hancur mohon dimaklumkin . Silahkan membaca Readers  
**

* * *

 **Prince & Princess**

 **.**

 **Warning: typo, kata-kata salah, cerita kurang menarik, dll...**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5: Mysterious?  
**

* * *

 **Karin POV**

Aku sedikit membuka mata ku, aku melihat kamar ku dan melihat sahabat-sahabat ku di dunia ini, tetapi tidak ada Kazune. 'Mana mungkin Orang itu datang' batin ku. "Ah, akhirnya bangun juga" kata Miyon yang berada di samping kasur ku. "Teman-teman, memang siapa yang mengantar ku sampai ke sini" tanya ku langsung ke _point_ nya. Aku tidak mengatakan 'Aku sekarang berada di mana' atau 'Apa yang terjadi dengan ku' karena itu sudah terlalu mainstream untuk adegan ini.

"Tentu saja aku dewi ku~" kata Jin dengan pede nya. "Heh, aku lah! aku yang menggendong Hanazono-san ke sini" kata Micchi yang tidak mau kalah dengan Jin. Perang mulut pun terjadi. 'Jadi siapa yang mengantar ku ke sini?' batin ku. "Sebenarnya Jin dan Micchi dari tadi bersama kami mencari Pangeran, Jadi mereka tidak mungkin mengantar mu sampai di sini" kata Himeka sambil menyeret mereka keluar dari kamar ku dengan sadis (sejak kapan Himeka kayak gini#plak).

"Ka-karin, aku sebenarnya takut berada di kamar mu, aku merasa ada bekas aura seorang pembunuh. Apa kau terluka terluka karena ada orang jahat disini?" tanya Miyon merinding. "Aku tidak merasakan apa pun, dan luka ini karena ada orang yang menyerangku pada saat aku sedang pulang." kata ku. "Oh iya, apa kamu bertemu kakak di jalan? Dia terluka parah" kata Kazusa. 'Terluka? bukannya dia itu sesudah berubah tidak terluka sama sekali' batin ku bingung.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong sekarang jam berapa?" tanya ku. "Jam 8 malam" jawab Miyon. "Aku tidak tidur selama satu hari kan?" tanya ku memastikan. "Tidak, kamu tertidur selama 5 jam" Jawab Miyon. "Bagaimana kalau kita menginap di kamarnya Karin saja" Kata Kazusa. "Menginap? Apa tempatnya cukup? Dan apa boleh Putri menginap di tempat ini? Dan kalau boleh mau tidur dimana? Kasurnya hanya muat 2 orang. Apa Himeka juga diajak?" tanya ku bertubi-tubi.

"KARIIIN! Kalau nanya satu-satu dong" kata Miyon dengan nada yang tinggi. "Iya-iya maaf" kata ku meminta maaf. "Jawaban pertama Iya, kedua cukup-cukup aja, ketiga boleh-boleh aja karena aku putri yang bebas kemana aja dan tinggal dimana aja, keempat bisa tidur di Kasur atau di mana aja boleh, kelima kalau Himeka mau ikut gabung" jawab Kazusa yang sepertinya hafal semua pertanyaan nya. "Putri memang hebat!" kata ku dan Miyon bersamaan. "Umm... maaf sudah menguping pembicaraan kalian. Tetapi kata Raja, Putri harus pulang karena ada acara mendadak dan penting" Kata seseorang yang tidak dikenali.

"Ngomong-ngomong anda siapa ya?" tanya aku dan Miyon secara besamaan terus -_-. "Dia itu Ami-chan" kata Kazusa. "Kalian berdua tidak kenal saya? Saya ini adalah putri dari golongan bangsawan di dunia ini. Nama nya Ami, A-M-I. Kalian harus ingat itu! Kalau tidak kalian berdua akan dipenjara seumur hidup!" Kata orang yang bernama Ami itu. 'Sifatnya kenapa langsung berubah? lebih seram lagi' batin ku sweatdrop sambil merinding. "Ami-chan sudah-sudah. Lebih baik jika kita langsung pergi" kata Kazusa.

"Baiklah Putri Kazusa~ Tetapi pertama-tama kita harus menemukan Micchi-kun dan tamu yang sebenarnya tidak ada keperluannya tetapi diundang, Jin" kata Ami dan hanya nama Micchi yang di tambah -kun. "Baiklah ayo" kata Kazusa semangat. Pintu kamar ku pun ditutup. "Aku masih tidak mengerti, mengapa kalian bisa masuk ke rumah ku" tanya ku. "Kami menemukan kunci rumah mu di jalan. Jadi kami masuk ke rumah mu untuk mengembalikan kunci rumah mu" kata Miyon sambil memberi kunci (kenapa tidak kasih dari tadi -_-). "Terima kasih, tapi bagaimana anak bernama Ami itu masuk ke rumah ku? Apa dia masuk bersama mu?" tanya ku.

"Hmm... sepertinya sih tidak. Tapi kemungkinan dia menggunakan sihir teleportasi" kata Miyon. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang kurang dari kamar ku. "Ngomong-ngomong dikamar ini tidak ada jam nya" kata Miyon. "Nah, itu dia yang kurang, Jam!" kata ku. "Apa maksudmu Karin?" tanya Miyon. "Tidak apa-apa" kata ku. Miyon menatap ku dengan sinis, Apa ada yang salah? "Miyon, ada apa?" tanya ku. "Karin... apa kau mau tiduran di kasur terus?" tanya Miyon. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa berdiri dari kasur. Biasa Pegel Linu Harian setiap bangun tidur. Tetapi yang ini hampir mati rasa sama kesemutan" jawab ku ngasal dan bohong.

Sebenarnya aku malas berdiri dari kasur, Jadi aku jawab aja begitu. 'Apa mungkin Kazune akan datang ke sekolah besok? Tapi kalau datang jika dia masih jahat bagaimana, masa aku harus mengorbankan nyawa ku buat itu. Minta Miyon menemaniku aja.' batin ku. "Miyon apa kamu-" kata ku dipotong Miyon. "Aku harus pulang dulu ya, besok aku harus melihat pertunjukan piano nya Yuuki. Jadi aku harus tidur cepat. Kalau Himeka sudah pulang dari tadi" kata Miyon. "Begitu ya..." guman ku.

"Sampai jumpa Karin~" kata Miyon pergi dengan menghilang begitu saja atau yang biasa dibilang sihir teleportasi. "Akhirnya dia sudah pergi" kata seseorang dari jendela kamar. Aku menoleh ke jendela, ada gadis berambut hitam yang namanya Rika. "Ri-Rika! Mengapa kau disini!" kata ku kaget, dan yang anehnya yang aku tahu jendelanya tertutup tetapi mengapa bisa terbuka? "Ah kamu kaget ya... Aku minta maaf" kata Rika meminta maaf.

"Rika, mengapa kau ada di sini?" tanya ku. "Sebenarnya aku ingin menjenguk kamu, Karin" kata Rika. "Huh, menjenguk aku? Kau sebaiknya pulang Rika, ini sudah malam. Kalau di bumi, tidak boleh seorang perempuan jalan-jalan keluar rumah, sangat berbahaya" kata ku. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa berada di luar malam-malam. Aku pernah sampai jam 12 malam berada di luar" kata Rika enteng. "Tapi bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat?" kata ku. "Sebenarnya aku ke sini karena aku mau bertanya" kata Rika yang mengatakan alasannya.

"Huh, mau bertanya apa?" tanya ku. "Apa kau tahu tentang Kirio?" tanya Rika yang mulai serius. "He, apa murid laki-laki yang memakai kacamata dan rambutnya warna hitam, orang jahat itu?" kata ku. "Orang yang melukai mu itu Kirio kan?" tanya Rika. "Huh, kau tahu dari mana?" tanya ku. "Dia terluka parah hingga sekarang koma. Kau tahu Kirika?" tanya Rika tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ku itu.

"Kirika, apa maksud mu orang yang mirip dengan Kirio?" tanya ku. "Kirika adalah adiknya Kirio yang menolong Kirio itu." kata Rika menghela nafas. "Kamu tahu banyak tentang orang jahat itu? Kok bisa?" kata ku kecewa. Sepertinya Rika kaget dengan perkataan ku. "Ah, tidak kok. Mereka itu Ketua OSIS dan Wakil Ketua OSIS. Jadi aku tahu tentang mereka" kata Rika.

"Oh jadi begitu... Mengapa kau mengatakannya pada ku?" tanya ku. "Ku pikir kau melihat siapa yang melakukan itu pada Ketua dan Wakil Ketua OSIS sekolah kita" kata Rika menghela nafas. Aku terdiam, apa harus aku mengatakannya? "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya..." kata Rika. "Eh, tunggu Rika!" kata ku. Tetapi Rika sudah pergi duluan. "Yah, padahal tadi aku mau minta tolong" guman ku kecewa.

 **(keesokan harinya XD)**

'Apa Kazune datang ya...' batin ku. "Hai, Karin" sapa Kazune. "Ha-Hai Pangeran Kazune" sapa ku gugup. 'Kazune yang ini bukan iblis kan?' batin ku. Aku melihat Kazune terluka, apa mungkin aku salah lihat kemarin Kazune lukanya sembuh total? "Karin, boleh aku bertanya, apa yang terjadi kemarin?" tanya Kazune. 'He, mengapa dia bertanya seperti itu...' batin ku. "Pangeran Kazune bercanda bukan? masa tidak ingat?" kata ku. "Yang ku ingat hanyalah aku mau dibunuh oleh Kirio, seterusnya aku tidak ingat" kata Kazune.

"Masa Pangeran tidak tahu? Kemarin Pangeran hampir membunuh Kirio, untung saja ada Kirika. Pada saat itu Pangeran seperti Iblis" kata ku keceplosan. "Kau memang aneh Karin" kata Kazune menghela nafas. "He, Apa yang aneh?" Tanya ku dengan nada tinggi. "Kau itu berimajinasi atau bermimpi? Tadi apa yang kau bilang? Aku jadi Iblis?" Jawab Kazune.

'Sadarlah Pangeran Kazune, kamu itu kemarin aneh sekali. Aku masih waras lho, dan apa yang ku katakan memang benar' batin ku. "Ayo cepat lari keliling lapangan 10 kali" perintah Kazune. "He, banyak sekali!" kata ku terkejut. "Ini sebagai latihan dan juga hukuman, kalau ayah ku yang tahu, kau akan dibunuh di saat itu juga" kata Kazune. 'Kejam sekali ayahnya Kazune' batin ku sweatdrop.

"Mengapa tidak lari? Ayo cepat lari!" kata Kazune dengan nada tinggi. "Iya-iya aku mengerti" jawab ku dengan malas-malasan. Aku mulai berlari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah ini. Pada putaran pertama, aku melihat jarak dari ujung lapangan tidak sejauh pada saat aku pertama kali masih ke sekolah ini (Chapter 2). 'Apa memang lapangan sekolah ini memang lebih kecil ya daripada sebelumnya, atau memang lapangannya sengaja di kecilkan' batin ku bingung.

Lama-kelamaan, aku merasa lapangan sekolah yang aku kelilingi ini semakin luas. Pada awalnya aku merasa hanya perasaan ku saja. Tetapi pada saat putaran ke 5 atau bisa dibilang setengahnya dari 10 (udah tau -_-), lapangan sekolah ini memang benar-benar sudah jadi satu kota (kayaknya). "Karin, berhenti" perintah Kazune.

"Huh, kenapa?" tanya ku. "Jadi kau tidak menyadarinya? Lapangannya meluas" kata Kazune. "Sebenarnya aku menyadarinya" kata ku. "Kalau begitu mengapa kau tidak bilang?" tanya Kazune. "Hehe, begitu ya..." kata ku. Padahal aku takut mengatakannya, karena aku nanti aku dimarahin.

"Kau tidak merasa lelah?" tanya Kazune. "Huh, tidak sama sekali" jawab ku. 'Loh, kok aku tidak capek? Seharusnya aku merasa lelah' batin ku. "Itu tidak mungkin bagimu, bagaimana bisa?" guman Kazune.

"Dewi ku" kata seseorang yang sudah terkenal memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jin. "Dewi ku tidak apa-apa? Tidak ada yang terluka? Aku melihat dewi ku sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan" kata Jin sambil memegang kedua tangan ku. Dengan cepat aku melepaskan tangan ku dari genggamannya.

"Pangeran, tolong maaf kan dewi ku, aku akan menanggung semuanya" kata Jin sambil sujud-sujud (loh-_-). 'Jin takut dengan Kazune? Kalo Jin dengan Micchi, biasanya mereka langsung berantem' batin ku. "Ngomong-ngomong kau tahu masalah nya?" tanya Kazune. "Tidak sih" jawab Jin.

"Dia itu lagi latihan" kata Kazune. "Oh, begitu... Maaf sudah mengganggu mu latihan dewi ku~ tapi lain kali latihan dengan ku saja" kata Jin tidak rela aku latihan dengan Kazune. 'Apa maksudmu kau itu tidak rela?' batin ku sweat drop.

"Sebaiknya aku beli dulu air minum untuk dewi ku~" kata Jin. "Hanazono-san!" kata seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan dan disekolah sering berantem dengan Jin (kepanjangan deskripsinya -_-) tanpa basa-basi lagi hanya untuk menambah word nya saja, ini dia Micchi.

'Kyaaa... Mimpi apa aku kemarin, kok dia bisa disini' batin ku sambil pundung di tengah lapangan. "Kau ngapain Karin?" tanya Kazune melihat tingkah aneh ku. "Dewi ku tidak apa-apa?" kata Jin sambil memegang pundak ku. "Jangan pegang-pegang!" kata ku sambil menghindar.

"Dewi ku seperti ini karena aku belum memberinya air minum mungkin" guman Jin sambil berjalan. "Tidak usah repot-repot, aku sudah membawa air minum dan nasi kotak dengan diberi hiasan buah ceri diatas nasi kotaknya (kreatif amat-_-)" kata Micchi sambil memberi ku air minum dan nasi kotak itu.

"Lain kali jangan lupa kasih stroberi sama krim nya ya diatas nasi kotak nya" kata ku bercanda. "Baiklah, lain kali aku beri stroberi dan krim nya diatas nasi kotak. Sesuai keinginan Hanazono-san" kata Micchi. 'Hee! Benar-benar dianggap serius!' batin ku kaget.

"Huh, cuma itu doang" kata Jin. "Dari pada kau, cuma nasi bungkus" kata Micchi berusaha menyindir Jin. "He, sejak kapan aku bawa nasi bungkus!" kata Jin tidak mau kalah. Perang mulut pun terjadi lagi... Melihat mereka akur sudah sangat langka sehingga harus dibudidayakan (loh-_-).

"Ughh..." rintih Kazune. "Pangeran! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya ku. "Aku tidak apa-apa" kata Kazune dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. "Pangeran. Wajah mu sudah pucat. Sebaik nya kau pulang dan beristirahat. Kalo dewi ku biar aku yang latih" kata Jin mencari kesempatan untuk melatih ku.

Tiba-tiba Kazune pingsan. "Pangeran Kazune!" kata Micchi berusaha membangunkan Kazune. "Sebaiknya kita bawa ke rumah sakit!" kata Jin. Tapi ngomong-ngomong di dunia ini ada rumah sakit?

"Kau tidak bisa membawa dia ke sana!" kata Micchi. "Kenapa?" tanya Jin. "Soalnya rumah sakit tidak se-level dengan nya" kata Micchi. "Kalau begitu dia harusnya cepat di bawa ke rumah sakit biar diperiksa!" kata Jin.

"Tidak boleh" kata Micchi ngotot. Perang mulut mulai~ "hei, dari pada kalian berantem, mending cari dokter saja" kata ku. "Baik Hanazono-san" kata Micchi sambil pergi, sedangkan Jin menghilang seketika. "Tunggu! Aku ditinggalin beneran?" teriak ku. Micchi tidak merespon, artinya dia tidak mendengarnya. "Sial, aku dihiraukan" guman ku kesal.

"Akhirnya mereka pergi juga" kata Kazune. "Pangeran Kazune?" kata ku. Mata Kazune berubah menjadi merah. 'I-iblis' batin ku merinding.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 selesai~**

 **Maaf atas kegajean cerita ini T-T**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review**

 **.**

 **.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Game (Part 1)

**Hai Reader, author baru nyadar kalo adegan romance-nya KazuRin belum ada :v. Jadi, Chapter ini bagi yang merasa tidak enak membacanya, author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Ini bukan horor kok genrenya. Maaf atas kegajean cerita author. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan di fic ini T-T. Silahkan membaca fanfic ini...**

* * *

 **Prince & Princess**

 **.**

 **Warning: typo, kata-kata salah, cerita gaje, OOC, dll...**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6: The Game (Part 1)  
**

* * *

 **Karin POV**

"Akhirnya mereka pergi juga" kata Kazune. "Pangeran Kazune?" kata ku. Mata Kazune berubah menjadi merah. 'I-Iblis' batin ku merinding.

"Mengapa kau begitu ketakutan?" tanya Kazune. "Kyaaa" teriak ku sambil berlari menjauh dari Pangeran eh maksud ku dari Iblis. "Bodoh" guman Kazune. Tiba-tiba Kazune berada di depan ku. "Aku baru membaca pikiranmu, walaupun Kazune satu ini tidak suka hal itu. Dia memang menghargai privasi seseorang, memang membosankan" kata Kazune menghela nafas.

'He? Dia membaca apa yang aku pikirkan?' batin ku sambil sweat drop. "Apa yang kau pikirkan hah? Aku Iblis?! Cari mati kau?" bentak Kazune.

"HWAAA...Ampun-ampun" kata ku meminta ampun. "Yasudah lah, lagian kau sebenarnya orang yang 'dia' suka" kata Kazune menahan tawa. 'Dia?' pikir ku bingung. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa dia?" tanya ku memberanikan diri.

"Huh? Jadi kau belum tahu?" tanya Kazune. "Memang siapa sih, Jin, Micchi, atau siapa?" tanya ku mulai berani. "Yah, padahal dia sudah memberi sinyal" kata Kazune.

"Siapa sih! Nanti aku bisa mati gara-gara Pingin tahu siapa dia" teriak ku dengan nada tinggi. "Kecilkan suara mu, berisik tahu" kata Kazune mengecilkan suaranya sedikit.

'Ngomong-ngomong kok aku bisa berani ngomong sama dia ya?' batin ku bingung sendiri. Kazune menatap ku dengan bingung. 'Apa dia juga membaca pikiran ku tadi' batin ku sweatdrop. "jangan pikirkan apa yang ku pikirkan tadi" kata ku sweatdrop.

"Huh? Memang apa yang kau pikirkan tadi?" tanya Kazune. "He?" guman ku.

1 detik...

2 menit...

3 jam...

4 hari...

5 min-(woy durasi thor! gak selama itu juga kali -_- )

Waktu berputar kembali dari 5 minggu (itu kesalahan teknis -_- ), ke 5 detik pada hari itu juga sesudah Karin berkata (author: abaikan saja kalimat tadi #diasingkankematahari).

"Ja-jadi kau ti-tidak me-membaca pikiran ku tadi?!" kata ku kaget. "Membaca pikiran mu? Buat apa?" tanya Kazune datar. 'He? Naniii?! Dia benar-benar misterius?! Apa sebenarnya jawaban yang tadi hanya kebetulan saja?! Atau dia memang tidak bisa membaca pikiran ku?!' batin Karin kebanyakan nanya -_-.

"Bu-bukan berarti, kalau aku bisa membaca pikiran mu kalau aku tidak mau!" kata Kazune. 'Ternyata Kazune ini punya dua kepribadian' batin Karin sweatdrop.

"Hanazono-san~!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan, tetapi masih tidak terlihat. "Sial! Mereka cepat sekali datangnya" kata Kazune kesal. Kazune menarik tanganku dan berlari sambil menggandeng tangan ku. (author: cie cie baru jadian nih :v #dilemparkepluto).

"Hanazono-san~! Hanazono-san kau ada dimana~!" seru seseorang dengan suara nan gemulai (?). Ya tentu saja itu suara Micchi, tetapi ini bagian mengerikan(?) dari suaranya.

"Micchi-kun?" Kata seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Micchi kayak hantu(?) tetapi itu bukan aku, karena tanganku masih digandeng sama Kazune (author: cie yang gak mau dilepas#dilemparkelaut). "Ah, Miyon-chan. Ada apa?" tanya Micchi kepada orang yang berbicara dibelakangnya, Miyon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Miyon. Sebelum Micchi menjawab pertanyaan Miyon, ia sudah ditimpuk oleh mobil mewah yang konon katanya muncul dari langit. Tetapi itu bukan sang author yang mengirim mobil itu dan langsung membuat Micchi yang sudah kaya menjadi sangat kaya, melainkan Jin yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menggunakan kemampuan telekinesis-nya membawa mobil mewah itu.

Kalau kalian bertanya bagaimana keadaan Micchi, tenang dia tak apa-apa. Dia melatih sihir terbarunya yaitu dia bisa membuat dirinya menjadi air bila terjadi sesuatu yang gawat, darurat, genting, dan lain-lain (?). Dan masalahnya dia tidak bisa kembali lagi kewujud semula bila airnya belum menyatu semua. Tentu saja ada sedikit air yang ada di bagian bawah mobil itu dan masih dipertanyakan apakah air itu bisa jatuh dan ikut bersama teman-temannya yang lain yang sudah meresap ke tanah lapangannya (author: yang sabar ya :P#dikirimtsunamisamaMicchi).

"J-Jin! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" seru Miyon kaget. "Huh? Memang ada apa?" tanya Jin dengan wajah tak berdosa, tapi dia tahu bahwa dia menimpuk orang yang benar(?). "Miyon, Jin?! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Mengapa ribut sekali disini?" tanya seseorang murid yang memakai baju sekolah pada hari libur. "Yu-Yuki?! Me-mengapa k-kau me-memakai baju sekolah?!" seru Miyon dengan wajah yang semerah tomat matang.

"Oh, tadi aku baru saja mau latihan piano untuk lomba bulan depan" kata Yuki. "Ka-kalau be-begitu, A-aku pu-pulang dulu ya, sampai jumpa!" seru Miyon langsung kabur dari TKP sambil menutupi wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah.

Dan sepertinya mereka melupakan Micchi yang menjadi air itu. Dan langsung saja Kazune mengirim barang dengan telekinesis. Tetapi kali ini bukan mobil, tetapi pesawat terbang yang gak ada orangnya (kalo ada kasian). Dan pesawat itu mendarat (baca:jatuh) dengan tidak elit nya.

Pesawat itu mendarat pas di gedung sekolah. Untung sekolahnya besar, sehingga tidak merugikan tetangga-tetangga yang lain. Dan di sekolah hanya ada Aku, Kazune, Jin, dan Yuki... eh jangan lupakan juga Micchi yang bernasib sial hari ini. "Pesawat ini dari mana ya asalnya" kata Jin dengan wajah horor nya.

Yuki pun langsung lari ketakutan dari sekolah langsung ke rumahnya, dan diikuti oleh Jin yang ditabrak oleh pesawat itu dan dibawa jauh-jauh dari arena sekolah. Sepertinya Kazune sedang mengusir mereka dari sini. Dan yang berada di sekolah hanya kami berdua, eh bertiga deh sama Micchi.

"Sepertinya kau akan libur selama 3 bulan" kata Kazune terkekeh. Aku melepaskan gandengan dan diam karena tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Pesawat itu hampir mengenaiku. Hanya beda 2 meter (itu jauh kali -_-). "Karin, apa kau tahu kalau dunia ini seperti game?" tanya Kazune. "Huh? Game?" guman ku. "Jawab saja" kata Kazune dengan nada sedikit dinaikan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan bahwa dunia ini adalah game. Walau ini bukan duniaku, tetapi tetap saja bukan? Aku juga bisa mati disini dan tidak seperti game yang biasanya kalau karakternya mati bisa hidup lagi. Karena itu, aku harus berjuang untuk hidup disini..." jawab ku panjang lebar.

"Sepertinya otakmu itu sangat lemot ya" sindir Kazune sambil menjitak kepala ku. Aku hanya meringis sakit sambil memegang kepala ku yang habis dijitaknya. "Mana mungkin sang tokoh utama mati pada saat awal cerita baru dimulai?!" kata Kazune.

"He? Memang aku tokoh utama ya..." kata ku. Kazune langsung sweatdrop. "Aku bertanya apakah dunia ini seperti game, bukan apa kau merasa dunia ini seperti game" seru Kazune. Aku hanya ber-oh-ria. "Terserahlah, yang penting cuma kau yang bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini. Kalau tidak ya menjadi NPC di cerita ini sampai ada orang lain yang masuk dalam cerita" kata Kazune langsung ke intinya karena gregetan.

"Apa maksudmu kau itu cuma NPC?" tanya ku. "Heh, jangan samakan aku dengan karakter komputer bodoh itu, aku ini adalah pemain cerita ini. Yah walaupun begitu" kata Kazune. "Apa maksudmu kau itu semi Player atau semi NPC?" tanya ku sweatdrop.

"Semua itu salahkan sang author gila itu" seru Kazune sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja petir, badai, hujan, gempa, salju, tsunami, lava dari gunung meletus, dan lain-lain (#authordilemparpisau) menerjang tempat itu seketika dan akhirnya seluruh sekolahpun hancur rata dengan tanah.

Kalau kalian bertanya apakah aku dan Kazune selamat, tentu saja kami selamat. Bukan karena aku ini seorang tokoh utama, melainkan Kazune sudah siap menghadapi hal yang tadi jika terjadi. Tetapi yang jadi masalahnya, sekarang kami berada di Rumah Sakit yang banyak hantunya. Banyak suara orang tertawa, sedih, raungan, pintu terbuka, dan suara-suara yang mengerikan lainnya.

Aku pun langsung kaget dan berada di belakang Kazune. "Ka-Kazune, me-mengapa kau ke tempat yang salah sih! Ini lebih berbahaya daripada yang tadi!" seru ku sambil ketakutan. "Berisik! Masih untung kau aku selamatkan dari amukan sang author itu" kata Kazune.

"Aku lebih mending ke sana daripada di sini!" seru ku. "Oh, kau mau kembali kesana? Yaudah, dengan senang hati aku teleport sampai sana" kata Kazune. "Ti-tidak usah, terima kasih" kata ku bergeridik ngeri. 'Kalau aku di kirim kembali ke sana, sama aja dengan The End' batin ku ketakutan.

"Ngomong-ngomong apakah NPC bisa mati di dunia ini?" tanya ku berusaha menyingkirkan rasa takutku. "Tidak" kata Kazune irit suara. "Berikan penjelasan kenapa, bisa gak sih?!" seru ku mulai tidak takut.

"Bisa diam gak?! kalau kau berisik terus, 'mereka' akan datang mengejarmu" kata Kazune yang berhasil membuat ku takut lagi. Aku pun kesal dengan Kazune yang membuat ku takut lagi.

Kami pun berjalan dengan hati-hati. Terkadang, aku berteriak karena menginjak lumpur yang ku kira darah. Aku juga berteriak ketika melihat kelelawar lagi nongkrong(?) di atas pintu dan jendela. Dan tentu saja aku diancam dikirim ke tengah-tengah samudra sama Kazune jika aku masih berteriak. Dan cuaca yang sangat tidak mendukung yang membuat keadaan makin parah.

Petir menyambar kemana-mana tetapi tidak kena. Suara sang serigala mulai terdengar telinga kiri dan telinga kanan. Suara gedoran jendela dan pintu yang benar-benar merusak suasana hati ku. Tetapi setidaknya aku tidak sendirian di sini.

Mungkin ini hukuman dari sang author gila pencipta fic ini karena mengatakan dia author gila...

Tiba-tiba sebuah buku dengan tidak elitnya menimpuk kepalaku yang indah ini (#ditabrakbantengngamuk). "Aduh" ringis ku. "Ada apa lagi hah?!" seru Kazune yang sepertinya tidak tahan dengan ku. "Aku ditimpuk buku tahu!" seru ku. "Buku? Memang ada buku disini?" seru Kazune.

"Lihat dibawah!" seru ku melebihi suaranya. "Tidak ada apa-apa di lantai!" jawabnya dengan lantang. "Jika kau masih berisik, aku tidak akan segan-segan mengirim mu ke kuburan" kata Kazune makin mengancam. "Dasar Iblis Sialan kau!" Teriak ku memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Terserah apa yang kau katakan, tetapi aku bukan Iblis" kata Kazune dengan datarnya sambil berjalan dahulu kedepan. Tiba-tiba muncul notifikasi di depan ku. Tulisan Notifikasi itu sangat mengerikan.

* * *

From: author yang awesome banget (#dicemplunginkegunungberapi)

"Hai, tokoh utama :P.  
Karena ulah kalian, aku jadi dapat ide membuat sekuel cerita.  
Cerita ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita utama.  
Tetapi ini cuma game yang aku buat untuk sang tokoh utama~.  
Saya lagi sehat loh (gak ada yang nanya-_-).  
Kau harus bisa menyelesaikan setiap stage yang ku buat.  
Stagenya dikit kok cuma 20 stage(dikit apaan-_-).  
Tidak ada yang bisa melihat buku itu selain kau disini.  
Tetapi jangan gak kamu bawa tuh buku, nanti aku kirim kuntilanak plus ibu, ayah, kakek, nenek, paman, bibi, sepupu dll...-nya".  
Semoga berhasil :P."

* * *

Aku pun membawa buku itu bersama ku. Tiba-tiba kabut mulai menghalangi pandangan ku dari Kazune yang mulai jauh. "Kazune tunggu!" teriak ku yang menggema di lorong. Muncul Notifikasi lagi dari sang author menyebalkan.

'Tidak ada yang bisa mendengarkan mu. Fufufufufu'. Rasanya aku ingin sekali melempar sang author gila ini ke matahari beneran. Tetapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Hihihihihihihi" suara seseorang perempuan menggema di lorong. Makin lama makin kecil. Kudengar dari orang-orang jika suara itu mengecil berati dia mendekat. Aku pun hanya bisa pasrah.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, Apa yang kau lakukan di sini bodoh!" kata seseorang perempuan yang sepertinya berbicara pada ku. Aku hanya diam. "Hei, aku berbicara padamu!" katanya. Dari suaranya sepertinya dia masih remaja seumuran dengan ku.

Aku masih tidak bisa melihat orang itu karena kabut tebal menghalangi pemandanganku. Dari suaranya memang benar sama persis dengan suara yang tadi.

"Hei, aku berbicara padamu, seorang remaja perempuan, diikat dua, warna matanya bewarna hijau, dan dia seorang tokoh utama" kata orang itu. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati ku.

"Hei, balas kek. Aku gak mau dikacangin sama orang" kata orang itu lagi. "Ah, Iya" kata ku sadar. "Baiklah, tugasmu hanyalah mencari jalan keluar" kata orang itu. dan langkah kakinya masih terdengar. Aku heran apakah jaraknya dengan ku sangat jauh sehingga dia sangat lama.

"Jalan keluarnya dari kamu lurus aja sampai mentok, terus belok kiri, maju sampai mentok, terus belok kanan dan kamu akan melihat pintu, jangan kamu buka tuh pintu karena itu kamar ku. Privasi orang loh! kalo liat pintu kamu belok ke Kiri, maju sampai mentok, terus kamu naik tangga dan selesai hore~" kata orang itu mulai menampakan diri.

Aku melihat dia... Melayang... Tidak punya kaki. Rasanya aku mau berteriak. Akhirnya aku tidak dapat membendung teriakan ku. "KYAAAAA!"

* * *

 **Chapter 6 Selesai~**

 **Maaf kalo ceritanya mengerikan T-T**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
